1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an illuminating apparatus and is more particularly concerned with a portable lamp assembly for mounting on the body of a person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, numerous portable lamps have been devised. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,725 discloses an illuminating apparatus which includes a rechargeable battery carried by a belt clip and a cable which extends from the battery to the housing of the lamp. The lamp is mounted by a clip connection on the dome part of the hardhat.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,757,887 discloses a miner's lamp which is also removably mounted on a hat with a battery assembly carried by the belt of the miner.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,406,025 discloses still another lamp which is mounted on the hat of a person and contains a battery carried by the belt of the person.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,524,881 discloses still another lamp mounted on the visor of a hat or cap.